


Sit Back and Enjoy the Show

by hellosweetie17



Series: Roy/Ed Week: 2017 Edition [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Adult!Edward, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Edward, Explicit Sexual Content, FWU Kink Bingo, M/M, Masturbation, Performances, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RoyEd Week, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosweetie17/pseuds/hellosweetie17
Summary: After a steamy warm up, Edward gives Roy a show of a lifetime.





	Sit Back and Enjoy the Show

**Author's Note:**

> For [Roy/Ed Week 2017](http://royedweek.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Day 7: Come to me
> 
>  **Bingo Squares Fulfilled:**  
>  Uniform Kink and Orgasm Delay
> 
> This was inspired by [stargazerlilith](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerlilith/pseuds/stargazerlilith)! Go check her out :D

Arching his spine, Edward threw his head back against the pillow and curled the fingers of his left hand into the silky, navy-blue sheets as Mustang’s sharp thrusts forced him to slide up and down the bed. His right fingernails clawed and scratched at the older man’s back, undoubtedly drawing blood after a particularly hard plunge slammed against that oh-so-special spot that had him screaming.

“Oh...f...f-ck,” panted Elric, his voice cracking. Turning his head to the side, he closed his lust-filled, golden eyes and moaned. That lascivious sound turned into a loud groan when he felt Roy’s tongue slowly tease its way up his exposed neck, sucking and licking away the sweat that was cascading along his heated skin.

Without warning, the Colonel angled his hips and drove deeper inside him, his stiffened length hitting the tiny bundle of nerves with each roll of his hips. _“Roy!”_ cried Edward, jerking up against the man on top of him.

He bit down on his lower lip to silence his cries, but it was no use—especially after a snap of Roy’s hips sent pleasure, and a bit of pain, ripping through every nerve and muscle; setting his entire body on fire.

Panting against the silky flesh, Mustang continued to nip and lick at Ed’s neck until he reached his ear, flicking his tongue along its shell. “Tell me what you want,” he demanded, his hot breath fluttering through the damp, blond tendrils cradling the other’s flushed cheeks.

A low groan resonated in Elric’s throat. He wrapped his legs, one cool and the other warm, around Roy’s waist and urged him closer. “Harder,” he whined. “Fuck me harder.”

Unable to deny such a carnal request, Roy buried his face into the crook of Edward’s neck and dived in faster, deeper—harder; the force of his movements sent the headboard thumping against the wall.

Mustang lifted his head and propped himself up on one elbow. He cupped Ed’s face with his free hand, and caressed his cheek before swooping down and capturing the teen’s lips with his own.

As he drank in and swallowed Edward’s moans and cries, Roy ran his hand down the other’s side. Once he reached the young man’s hardened length, he wrapped his hand around it. Using his thumb, Mustang wiped away the liquid slowly dribbling from its tip before smearing the salty fluid along the taut flesh.

Trembling, Edward cried out as Roy pumped him, his ministrations synchronizing with each thrust of his hips.

“ _Ah!_ —fuck!” gasped Ed, writhing beneath the Colonel. “Roy…You’re gon-n-a…”

Roy tightened his hold on Elric’s cock, squeezing it from base to tip as he increased the speed of his strokes. And with a final snap of his hips, driving his hot length against the blond’s sweet spot, Ed arched up in his arms, crying out his name at the top of his lungs as the teen came into his hand and across their stomachs.

A husky, animalistic groan burst through Roy’s clenched teeth as Elric’s body clamped down around him, nearly sending him toppling over the edge. He sucked in a sharp breath and grunted, forcing himself to calm down despite the tight heat enveloping him. After a few agonizing heartbeats, Mustang deemed it safe to pull out, placing a chaste kiss on Edward’s lips before doing so.

The Colonel sat back on his knees and leered down at his lover, drinking in the sight of beautiful wreckage of his own making: damp golden hair splayed across the pillows; half-hooded bright eyes clouded with lust; flushed skin glimmering with sweat; and a satisfied lopsided smile beaming up at him. It was a gorgeous sight.

Albeit a struggle—thanks to the awfully painful ache that settled between his legs—Roy leaned downward and began kissing Edward’s chest, dragging his lips along the length of his body as he headed toward the edge of the mattress.

“Whatcha doin’?” asked Ed with a smile, his eyes following Roy’s every move. He reached down and slid his hands through the Colonel’s wet black tresses, spiking up the ends before smoothing them down.

“Hmm,” hummed Mustang, his mouth vibrating against the teen’s sweat-slicked stomach. “I believe I’m doing what you asked of me.”

“Oh, yeah?”

Suddenly, the man stopped in his tracks. Roy stared up at him, his dark eyes conveying a hunger that sent lightning down Edward’s spine. He let out a soft whimper when Mustang’s tongue darted out and began licking up the evidence of his pleasure. A wanton moan reverberated in Elric’s chest, unsurprised that his cock stirred with renewed vigor. The impish smirk thrown his way only spiked his arousal.

Once the teen was licked clean, Mustang continued downward, kissing and nipping his inner thighs until he slid off the edge of the bed. Eyes still locked on the other’s, he stood and looped his thumbs in the waistband of his military-issued pants. He made a move to remove them, but stopped when he heard a frustrated noise. Roy’s face lit up with a mischievous grin.

“Leave them on,” ordered Ed. He placed the tip of his index finger on his stomach and began drawing lazy circles. “And put on your gloves,” he added.

“As you so wish,” Mustang obeyed, pulling his trousers back up. They did nothing to conceal his neglected crotch, though. Nor did they hide its throbbing response to the view of the Edward playing with himself—which nearly caused him to come on the spot. And judging by the teen’s smirk, he knew it, too.

“About time you listened to me,” remarked Ed.

He scooted up the mattress, observing as Roy disposed of the condom before he sat down on the giant plush chair by the fireplace; the very one they frequently took to fucking like maniacs in. A part of Elric was surprised it was still standing after all this time.

The Colonel retrieved his beloved gloves from his pants pocket. Edward’s eyes widened when the man slid them onto his hands, then curled the encased digits around his cock, giving it a lazy stroke. The teen whined with need.

Biting his lower lip, Ed got onto his hands and knees, slowly crawling toward Mustang, the sheets rustling as he reached the edge of the bed. He stared intently into the other’s obsidian eyes, but nudged his chin in an area off to his left.

“Are you gonna get your annoying ass over here?” he questioned.

“You really should be more polite, Edward,” came the disapproving tsk; the sound grated on the blond’s nerves. “Wouldn't you agree, Colonel?”

The teen scowled when Roy nodded with a sharp smirk. “He is due for a lesson on how to respect his superiors,” he nodded.

“Fuck you,” snapped Ed. His tone held no malice, though. It had a more of a lascivious note to it, seeing as Mustang made quite the show of jerking himself off in front of him.

“Splendid!” chimed Ling, clapping his hands together. “Perhaps I shall help in that endeavor.”

“Please do,” Roy urged.

“Maybe both of you should go fuck off somewhere,” suggested Ed, rolling his eyes.

Ling placed a hand on his bare hip. “Well, that wouldn't be much fun, now would it?”

Before Edward had a chance to respond, Ling hopped onto the bed, its bedsprings screeching beneath his added weight as he sat behind him. He let out a quiet moan when he felt Yao’s warm skin and muscular chest drape over his back. That muted sound of delight turned into a sensual cry when a calloused hand wrapped around his hardened sex, stroking it firmly. Ed dropped his head, his blond hair falling in waves and splaying across the sheets.

“You truly are a very lucky man, Colonel. I’m quite jealous,” Ling marveled. He traced his tongue down the curvature of Ed’s spine while he maintained his torturous ministrations on the blond’s cock. “Be thankful that I’m not a greedy man,” he added, smiling excitedly against the teen’s skin.

Sighing appreciatively, Yao straightened up and ran his free hand down Elric’s side before settling it on his ass.

Edward squirmed at the ticklish feeling. He turned his head and peeked over his shoulder. “How long are you gonna make me wait?” he asked in a breathless voice. He grinned, hearing Roy growl in agreement.

“I was under the impression that Colonel Mustang was a patient man,” commented Ling. He leaned forward and scraped his teeth across the nape of Ed’s neck, trailing his lips toward his ear. “But I’m quite eager to partake in such a wonderful opportunity, as well,” he murmured.

“As am I,” concurred the Colonel, licking his lips.

Elric’s cheeks blazed a scarlet red beneath the praise and attention. That colored darkened when he followed Mustang’s eyes, which settled between his legs. He bit his bottom lip in an effort to silence a lewd whimper; it transformed into a wanton breath as Yao’s grip tightened around his cock.

“Fuck!” he hissed, trembling with need.

“Would you like more, Edward?” purred Ling, tugging on the other’s earlobe with his teeth.

In response, Ed pushed back and shamelessly ground his ass against the man’s erection. The corner of his mouth twitched at the wordless groan rushing into his ear, echoing his own sounds of delight. The noise was followed by the telltale sound of foil ripping before he felt Yao’s hardened sex gently enter him, plunging in moments later.

Slowly, Ling began to move, rocking his hips back and forth; pulling in and out. He continued the pace until he snapped his hips in a savage thrust, harshly brushing against the sensitive bundle of nerves that had Edward throwing his head back, crying out.

Swallowing thickly, Roy watched the scene unfold. He stroked his cock from base to tip, groaning as his gloves sent sparks of pleasure ricocheting throughout his body. “Grab his hair,” he ground out in a husky voice.

To his surprise—considering that both young men were stubborn beyond belief—Yao reached forward, wrapping his hand around Edward’s long blond hair and yanking it. The teen’s head flew upward, his body rocking to and fro as Ling picked up speed, diving hard and fast.

Using the pad of his thumb, Mustang circled the head of his cock, feeling the precum that was pooling at the tip seep into his gloves. He swiped the liquid away and smeared it up and down his taut flesh. Roy closed his eyes and dropped his head back, resting it on the chair. He moaned, reveling in the wanton sounds spilling from Edward’s parted lips with each roll of the other man’s hips.

Mustang was mere seconds away from climax when he heard the blond’s commanding voice overide the squeaking bedsprings. He lifted his head and stared at Ed, whose face was contorted in ecstasy.

“Hey, bastard,” panted Edward, gazing at Roy with bright, lust filled eyes. “Get your ass over here.” But when Roy shot him a confused look, his mouth dropped open in a silent invitation.

The Colonel understood him perfectly.

Roy stood from the chair, then strolled toward Ed. He stopped in front of the other, peering down into a pair of golden eyes gleaming with mischief. The blond stuck out his tongue and flicked it across the tip of his shaft. Although Mustang was too entranced by the teen’s tantilizing tongue to pay any mind to Ling (who was verbally expressing his own fits of bliss), the man seemed to slow down his movements just as Ed wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and gave it a long suck. He exhaled a shuddering sigh, groaning as the teen relaxed his throat and swallowed him whole.

With the assistance of Ling’s languid thrusts, Edward’s head began to bob, peeking up at Roy through eyes clouded in ecstacy. He gave the cock hitting the back of his throat one more pull, massaging the underside with his tongue before rolling his own hips, silently ordering Yao to pick up the pace.

Following his demand, Ling grabbed onto his hips and tilted them downward, then plunged in hard and deep. Edward yelled as his sweet spot was repeatedly hit, his hushed cries of pleasure undoubtedly vibrating along Roy’s shaft. He watched the man looming above him, whimpering at the sight of Mustang panting through slightly parted lips, beads of sweat running down his temples.

Suddenly, Yao wrapped his arm around his waist and grabbed onto his cock. He pumped it firmly as his hand moved in time with his savage thrusts.

And with one last unapologetic roll of his hips, the tip of Ling’s hardened length rammed into Edward’s precious bundle of nerves, sending waves upon waves of pleasure rippling throughout his body. He screamed at the top of his lungs as he came, soiling the silky sheets below him while his cries assaulted the cock in his mouth in the most wonderful way. Elric watched as Roy opened his mouth and let out a husky moan of his own before a warm jet of cum hit the back of his throat, which he quickly swallowed. Behind him, he heard Ling grunt, then felt the other’s sweaty forehead drop and rest between his shoulder blades as he reached completion.

Coming down from his high, Roy felt himself slip from the teen’s mouth. His knees buckled and he dropped to the floor. He wrapped a hand around Edward’s neck and pressed his sweat-slicked cheek against the other’s. After minutes of basking in the heavenly afterglow, he laughed huskily.

“Well, that was quite the adventure.”

Ling fell back against the heap of pillows. “I highly agree, Colonel,” he panted, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Edward collapsed onto the bed, his legs on either side of Yao’s torso. He rolled onto his back, nearly kicking Ling’s head with his automail foot. He reached into Roy’s black hair, and twirled a finger around a damp cluster. A sleepy, yet energetic, smile curved the corners of his mouth.

“Are you jackasses up for another round?”

 


End file.
